uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikitis Laps
Nikitis Laps (ニキティス・ラプス, Nikitisu Lapusu) is an immortal and member of UQ Holder. Appearance Nikitis has the aspect of a young child, looking almost identical to Fate Averruncus, a likeness noted by other characters despite the two not being related. He has blond hair and golden eyes, and dresses in black clothing and a torn longcoat with fur trimming. He also enjoys dressing like rock stars of the 20th century. Personality Nikitis appears at first glance to be calm, composed and regal, beffiting a Vampire Noble. He enjoys being in control of the situation and wants to be adressed with suitably respectful honorifics. He is extremely proud of his status as a Noble and considers himself superior to everyone in every way, boasting without hand and demanding respect, stopping at nothing to prove his might, to the point that he takes any claim of being his equal as a personal affront. Nikitis is exceedingly condescending, calling people "knave" and constantly refering to humans as "lowly monkeys" and other such insults. Moreover, he displays great cynism, considering guilt a waste of time and dismissing hope and dignity as irrelevant delusions invented by the powerless to bear their condition. He follows his whims and the only side he follows is his own, siding with Baal just for an occasion to get back at Fate Averruncus. However, he is a huge pop-culture fanboy who loves pop and rock singers from the XXth Century, emulating their dance moves and clothing, and an avid book-lover. Touta calls him out for his cynism, correctly guessing that this is a bitter front because he is too proud to admit that he admires humanity for their spirit. Indeed, he favours novel displaying humans' struggles and ideals. History Nikitis Laps is a pure-blood Vampire from Venus who attained immortality approximately 12,000 years ago, a time when mankind was still living in caves. At some point, he met Evangeline and teamed up with her to defeat and seal away a fellow pure-blood, Baal. After Evangeline founded UQ Holder, Nikitis joined as a members of the Numbers. However, he mostly acted outside the normal chain of command, taking over as overseer of library island at Mahora Academy in Albireo Imma's absence. Plot Abilities As a millennia-year-old immortal, Nikitis Laps is tremendously powerful, skilled and knowledgeable. He never fights at full might and boast being even mightier than Baal, though this is most likely his pride speaking. It must be noted that even he seems to fear getting on Dana's bad side. He is among the mightiest members of UQ Holder, along Evangeline and Juuzou, though he is ranked outside the organization's hierarchy, and is at least their equal. Hand-to-hand fighting: Nikitis is enormously fast, spry, agile, strong and skilled. He mostly fights physically and can overwhelm Touta and his friends with zero effort in a matter of seconds. He can deliver incredibly destructive punches and slice through matter with mere hand-chops, slashing away several arms of Touta's demon form and behading Fate Averruncus like nothing. Though it might be noted that Fate was greatly weakened by his defeat at Touta's hands and trying to shield him. Ki Mastery: Nikitis has enormous mastery of the ki, being able to cause tremendous explosions of energy with a mere strike and to fire incredibly devastating energy blasts from his hands. He is even able to use the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball, down to the exact pose, with a power he compares to the biggest nukes. Magic Mastery: Nikitis has enormous magic power, with a minute fraction of his might being enough to rotate the world for a year. He can obliterate someone, fully change his clothes, and conjure things like a full tea set, with a snap of his fingers. He can also influse his power into other to boost their skills. He can even conjure things through floating pentagrams, for instance giant carved pillars pushing forwards to strike his foes. Creature Summoning: Nikitis has access to a large amount of powerful demon-like familiars, being able to summon many of them in seconds. They range from horde of huge demons, to tower-sized ones wielding an array of giant floating lances or humongous hammers. He can use them to bind targets with potent seals, or surround himself with gigantic demonic fists to attack his foes at once. Magic Theory: As both one of the sole survivors of a highly advanced civilisation and the keeper of the Mahora Library, Nikitis has a virtually limitless fount of knowledge at his disposal. He fully knows the mechanism behind Touta's immortality and regeneration, something of which even Negi Springfield himself only has a basic grasp. Also, he was able to understand the working of Touta's new trump card in a very short while. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:UQ Holder